beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thermal Chimera H145 RDF
Thermal Chimera H145 RDF is a balance-type bey that belongs to Ayjay. It is the only balance-type bey on Team India. Parts Face Bolt The Face Bolt depicts "Chimera". In Greek mythology, Chimera was the female sibling of Cerberus and the Hydra, that was composed of various parts of an animal, usually the body of a lioness, a snake's head at it's tail, and a goat's head protruding from the centre of her spine; but she can be made up of mixed parts of various animals. The design features Chimera, represented with the head of a crocodile, the wings of a bat, and the tail of a scorpion in an purple outline tattooed onto a translucent white Face Bolt. Energy Ring Chimera is a translucent purple in color and has a dark purple outlining. It has two crocodile-like formations on opposite sides with four white arrows pointing in the opposite side it is facing. It appears to fit the Thermal Wheel with ease. Fusion Wheel Thermal has two main sections. Thermal is larger than Flame, which adds weight and spin time. It also has better Defense than Flame because it is thicker and heavier. The small indents provide a miniscule amount of Smash Attack, but Thermal is generally not used for Attack as it is a Stamina wheel. The combo, if desired, to also utilize slight upper attack is Thermal Pegasus 100F and Thermal Lacerta LW105LF for smash attack. Spin Track This shows the original mold of H145, but it showed breakage problems, so the gaps were reinforced. It can be used in Attack and Defense combos, however it is horrible in both due to recoil, and also floor scrapes. Also, if launched incorrectly, H145 will cause the Bey to bounce around the stadium in an automatic spin out. However, with practice this Track could be used to knock other Beys out of the stadium. This track is made to "grab" the opponent's Beyblade when they strike the track, but that rarely ever happens at all. Performance Tip Rubber Defense Flat (RDF) is a Balance-based Performance Tip first released with Death Quetzalcoatl. RDF combines traits from RS, RSF, and WD to form a Performance Tip that combines Attacking power with Defensive and Stamina capabilities. RDF's wide and circular shape makes it resemble WD for the most part, but at its bottom appears a smaller circle-like protrusion which makes a circular gap, with a Flat Tip on it that sticks out. Due to this, the WD-like shape gently covers the Flat Tip partially; allowing for some defensive aptitude. The Flat Tip while being made of rubber and plastic, gives the Beyblade its maximum Attack potential. Contradicting RDF's high amount of rubber contact, RDF actually holds decent Stamina, about as much spin time as RS has, not to mention that the WD-like ring makes RDF far more stable than RS, making the latter seem obsolete. However, RDF occasionally moves very aggresively, keeping RS from obscurity. RDF functions similar to CS and RSF, in that when launched, it will have fast and aggressive movement due to the Flat tip, but will then take a defensive position. In testing, RDF appeared to perform quite well for Defense. The only setback of RDF, is that the plastic ring surrounding it, causes floor scrapes and essentially, spin loss. RDF also has trouble against Left-Spin Attackers and has lower Stamina than CS. Nonetheless, RDF can be considered an upgrade to CS, and has much great uses in the current metagame, mostly for Defense amongst top-tiers such as CS, RS, and RB. Special Moves Burning Onslaught Chimera starts of by pulsing a purple light. After doing this, Chimera will unleash its inner beast and roar loudly at its opponent. Finally, Chimera will grab the opposing bey with its spin track and smash it against the stadium wall. This will cause the bey to stop rotating. Burning Counter Slash Chimera can only use this move when it is targeted for an attack. It will start off by releasing its inner beast. The beast will lunge at its opponent in a fiery manner. Finally, Chimera will grab the opposing bey thus stopping its attack.